Beijing
| Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = China | City = Beijing | State = | Province = | Locale = Asia | Dimensions = 16,801.25 km2 (6,487 sq mi) | Population = 22,000,000 | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 93 | HistoryText = Overview Beijing formerly known as Peking is the capital of the People's Republic of China and the world's third most populous city. The city, located in northern China, is governed as a direct-controlled municipality under the national government. 20th Century In 1968, the Winter Soldier infiltrated Beijing, China, sent on a mission to assassinate Professor Zhang Chin discreetly, killing anyone who sees him. The Winter Soldier holds Chin at gunpoint. Chin recognizes the Winter Soldier as Bucky; Bucky is surprised, as he was mindwiped by the Soviets. Then out of nowhere, Chin's shadowy bodyguard appeared to protect him. Winter Soldier is subdued by the Man With No Face, a failed attempt of Chin's to create China's own supersoldier, able to blend in with the shadows but is only effective as a spy. Chin tells his bodyguard to not to kill him, as he has questions. However, the Winter Soldier is able to escape. Modern-Era After Thor defeated China's armed forces and the border with India the Communist Chinese leaders in Peking demand from their scientists to come up with a means to stop the Thunder God. Scientist Dr. Chen Lu steps up and offers his expertise in radiation to come up with a means of destroying Thor and crushing the United States and other democracies. Retiring to his private lab, Lu begins experimenting with bombarding himself with various doses of radiation and soon is transformed into the a radioactive power-house and rechristens himself the "Radioactive Man". He then appears before his superiors who decide to secretly transport him into America to attack the United States. Cobalt Man sent a message around the globe warning the danger of nuclear weapons. The message even reached Peking. Magneto traveled to Peking and other capital cities to warn the leaders not to threaten Mutants and to disarm their nuclear weapons as they were a threat to his kind. In Beijing, the Mandarin sent a message to the Chinese government declaring that he expects them to yield total and complete control over the entire country over to him. Failure to do so will incur the wrath of the Mandarin and Fin Fang Foom. ... The Chinese president Yang Shagkun interrupts Dr. Su Yin's class to inform her of Tony's medical situation and that he is coming to her for treatment. Stark arrives in China accompanied by Rhodes as Iron Man and is met by his government provided guide and interpreter, Li Wang. Mandarin tells Chen Hsu that he senses Iron Man is in China, but his mentor tells him to remain calm, lest his hatred cost him his true prize: world domination. Stark and Iron Man are shown their hotel rooms where Rhodes mentions having no ill effects from wearing the armor thanks to the installed bio-rhythm generator. The two attend a dinner with Dr. Su Yin and Chinese military officials, including the President; disguised by a convincing mask, Rhodes is able to raise his visor to join in the meal. Discussing the proposal back in the hotel, Stark tells Rhodes he believes he has no choice but to agree, and tells Rhodes that he will don the armor again convinced whatever problem the Chinese face requires his greater experience with the armor. Unwillingly to let his ailing friend take that risk, Rhodes knocks Tony out and approaches the President who says the problem is the Mandarin. In Beijing Jade Dragon officially defected from China Force and became a member of a small resistance group (3Peace) who opposed China's approach to super-humans. China Force battled against the group and the Mutant Liberation Front. During the battle, Rabbit was killed by Reignfire. Beijing was one of the global cities Doctor Doom planned to upgrade in futuristic utopia's when he conquers the world. While James Rhodes was in Beijing, after recovering from the battle against Titania and Absorbing Man, the Immortal Weapons prepare to close the gate to the Eighth City. However, a problem arises when Iron Fist comes under possession, which is creating a mystical interference with the Immortal Weapons' ability to close the gate. As he takes down his allies, War Machine reluctantly has to fight him, and when his weapon discharges, which takes Iron Fist down, it allows the gates to be safely closed. An army of Sentinels took over the Forbidden City in Beijing. Evolutionary used his powers to attack the humans across the globe effecting people as far as Beijing. The Avengers battled Dark Phoenix / Cyclops (Scott Summers) across the globe. Angel and Peter Parker (Earth-616)Spider-Man helped save civilians on a bridge in Beijing. ... When Tomorrow Man (Artur Zarrko) meddled with the time-stream Beijing was one of the major cities checked to see if time had returned to normal. In Beijing, an ex-A.I.M. employee meets up with Madame Masque in order to deliver her an unidentified item in exchange for a large sum of money. However, Masque doesn't fulfill her part of the deal and shoots him in the head. Celebrations broke out across the planet including Beijing after the Silver Surfer saved the world. Alternate Realities 2099 (Earth-928) ... Formic Wars: Burning Earth ... MC2 Universe (Earth-982) ... ... Marvel Adventures (Earth-20051) On Earth-20051; | PointsOfInterest = * Beijing International Airport * Forbidden City * Tiananmen Square * University of the Long March | Residents = * Doctor Sun * Mandarin Birthplace of: * Terry Kwan | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beijing }} Category:Cities Category:Capital Cities Category:Provinces of China